Reactive materials, which dissolve or corrode when exposed to acid, salt, or other wellbore conditions, have been proposed for some time. Generally, these consist of materials that are engineered to dissolve or corrode. Dissolving polymers have been disclosed and are also used extensively in the pharmaceutical industry for controlled-release drugs. In addition, reactive metal matrix composites have been proposed for use in disintegrating metallic systems, primarily consisting of magnesium-graphite systems, but also magnesium-calcium and other material systems that do not passivate and hence corrode in a rapid manner when in contact with a cathode material, such as graphite or iron.
While some of these systems have enjoyed modest success in reducing well completion costs, they have significant drawbacks, including limited strength and poor reliability. Ideally, components could be used, stored, and handled for long periods of time prior to use and, once activated, can undergo highly reliable disintegration or some other action.